


Dulce instinto

by Diempss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amo a estos dos con toda mi alma, Domestic Fluff, Especial de San Valentín, Fluff and Humor, Intento de, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diempss/pseuds/Diempss
Summary: Victor no tenía idea de lo que sucedía.Tal vez era cosa de su alfa que había enloquecido y decidido dar rienda suelta a todos sus instintos por un tiempo aleatorio, pero, comenzaba a pensar que una visita al médico especialista no estaría de más.Pero no fue su médico especialista en alfas el que le dio sentido a todo.





	Dulce instinto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nacth (Lithiriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithiriel/gifts).



 

—¿Victor? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Victor se detuvo en su frenesí de cubrir toda la sala de feromonas y volteó a ver a su esposo que estaba recargado en la entrada del pasillo que llevaba a la habitación, con los ojos un poco hinchados y el cabello alborotado. Un escalofrío de complacencia lo recorrió al verlo envuelto en una de sus playeras.

—Nada.

—Victor —Yuuri le llamó reprochante con los ojos entrecerrados y luego miró hacia el reloj de pared sólo para fruncir el ceño—. Deberías estar en la pista y no llenando de feromonas toda la casa, ¿qué te pasa?

No supo qué contestarle al principio, simplemente había tenido la imperiosa necesidad de remarcar que ese hogar ya tenía un alfa que podía proteger y proveer. Miró la amplia habitación y con un extraño sentimiento de no haber terminado su trabajo como debía ser, se acercó hasta su esposo y lo abrazó, enterrando el rostro en la curvatura del cuello del moreno donde la reluciente marca de su unión estaba.

—No lo sé, _dorogoy_ , perdón, ya me voy o Yurio va a matarme.

Yuuri sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Lo besó como todas las mañanas antes de partir y con cuidado de restregar un poco de su esencia en su esposo, partió directo a la pista de hielo donde sabía que tendría que escuchar al pequeño —ya no tan pequeño— Yuri quejarse de lo tarde que había llegado y de lo mal coach que era.

 

* * *

 

—¿Qué demonios es ese olor?

—¿Eh?

Victor levantó un poco el rostro y olió tentativamente el aire a su alrededor. Olía como a pan recién horneado y vainilla, pero había algo raro entremezclándose en esos dos aromas. Yurio chasqueó la lengua y tomando su mochila de entrenamiento entró a la casa como si fuera dueño de ella. Lo siguió una vez se aseguró que la cochera estuviera bien cerrada y todo en el exterior estuviera normal.

—¿¡Qué carajos hiciste, Katsudon!!? —El grito del rubio alfa lo puso en extrema alerta y corrió hasta la entrada de la cocina donde Yurio estaba parado con una mano en la cintura y la otra cubriendo su nariz. En medio de la habitación estaba su esposo con una charola de panecillos con masas carbonizadas en cada hueco.

El olor que desprendían le recordó a aquellas noches que asaba bombones en el fuego de la chimenea en compañía de sus madres; el hipnotizante bailar de las llamas lo hacían abstraerse tanto en sus pensamientos que la mayoría de las veces las pequeñas masas de azúcar terminaban chamuscadas e imposibles de comer.

—¿Estás bien, _solnyshko_? —Su amado esposo miraba la charola como si le doliera profundamente que su intento de hornear haya resultado en un fracaso.

—Sí… yo sólo quería… — _Ay no, no llores por favor, me partes el corazón_ —. Yo sólo quería prepararles un postre, pero no salió como quería —se dio la vuelta y dejó la charola ennegrecida en el lavadero—. ¿Qué habré hecho mal?

Yuuri comenzó a levantar todo mientras susurraba en voz baja todo lo que había hecho ignorando la presencia de los otros dos. Victor miró a Yurio confundido y el rubio simplemente levantó una ceja antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a abrir las ventanas de la sala, el comedor e incluso abrió la puerta para permitir que el olor a quemado saliera de la habitación.

Suspirando, se acercó hasta su marido y lo abrazó por la espalda buscando en su cuello la fuente de aquel aroma dulce que desprendía el japonés. ¿Era imaginación suya o Yuuri olía más dulce de lo normal? Probablemente el olor de la vainilla había potenciado el dulzor de su aroma, sí, eso era.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con la cena?

—Eso sería genial —Yuuri se volteó para besarlo profundamente y suspirar en sus labios—. Bienvenido a casa.

 

* * *

 

La extraña afición de Yuuri a hornear se hizo algo normal después del incidente de los panquecillos. No había comenzado bien pero progresivamente Yuuri iba mejorando, intentaba cosas pequeñas que no necesitaran de tantos ingredientes o tanta preparación y esperaba atento mientras Victor probaba todas y cada una de ellas, nervioso al ver su reacción.

Las primeras veces no habían sido del todo gratas pero la técnica de Yuuri mejoró rápidamente después de interrogar con entusiasmo a la señora de la panadería de la esquina que le había tomado cariño al omega extranjero y parecía no importarle compartirle uno que otro secreto de la repostería.

Victor amaba ver lo radiante que se veía Yuuri horneando con esmero y lo dulce que su esencia se teñía, más allá de la exposición a los ingredientes dulces, por la felicidad que lo embargaba al completar otra receta con éxito.

 

* * *

 

—Victor, estoy ocupado, ¿podrías dejar de abrazarme? —Victor gimió bajito aún con la cara en el cuello de su marido—. Últimamente estás más cariñoso que de costumbre y eso es bastante.

—¡Oye!

—Ya, ya, pero en verdad estás actuando raro. Me preocupas. Primero lo de llenar la casa con esencia como si alguien estuviera amenazándote o yo que sé y el otro día en el supermercado le gruñiste a la cajera-

—¡Te estaba coqueteando! —de sólo recordarlo otro gruñido le burbujeaba en la garganta. Optó simplemente por seguir restregándose en su cuello.

—Que no, Victor, además no fue a la única persona que le gruñiste.

Victor se encogió un poco ante la acusación y recordó cómo le había gruñido a varias personas en la calle y en especial  al beta que le había regalado comida a su Yuuri. El pobre chico casi llora ante la amenaza del alfa y si no hubiera sido por la forma en que su esposo había manejado la situación seguramente Victor estaría encarcelado o algo.

—¿Te molesta que sea tan pegajoso? —Yuuri se rio y sintió las vibraciones de su cuerpo mientras sus dedos recorrían su cabello.

—No, Victor, no me molesta, pero necesito hacer la cena así que o me ayudas o te vas a la sala con Makkachin.

Con un último suspiro, Victor se separó y caminó al refrigerador para sacar los ingredientes de la cena.

 

* * *

 

Una mañana, Victor casi muere de un susto.

Era su día libre y estaba cómodamente dormido con los brazos alrededor del menudo cuerpo de su esposo cuando un espasmo lo hizo soltarlo y echarse hacia atrás con el temor de haberle hecho algo que lo lastimara. Vio a su esposo levantarse y correr al baño con una mano en la boca y segundos después las arcadas se escucharon desde detrás de la puerta cerrada.

Se apresuró a ponerse la bata y caminó hasta el baño y tocó la puerta llamándolo pero el otro no abrió y los horribles sonidos seguían invadiendo sus oídos. Caminó de un lado al otro de la habitación sin saber que hacer realmente y cuando se había propuesto derribar la puerta, los sonidos dejaron de escucharse

—¿Yuuri? —pegó su oreja a la madera de la puerta y escuchó los jadeos de su omega—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas agua? Llamaré a la doctora Irina, ¿vale? Espera.

Estaba a punto de lanzarse por su teléfono cuando sintió a través del lazo como Yuuri lo llamaba necesitado y se quedó paralizado en su lugar frente a la puerta. Escuchó el inodoro ser drenado y en seguida el grifo de agua.

Unos minutos después Yuuri abrió la puerta; pálido como un muerto, con la frente perlada de una ligera capa de sudor y los ojos rojos.

—Sabía que no era buena idea comerme esa empanada.

—¿Qué empanada? —lo tomó de la cintura y lo encaminó a la cama, acomodó las almohadas y lo recostó con cuidado.

—Ayer un chico me regaló una empanada, ¿recuerdas ese puesto nuevo que abrieron al final de la calle? El de las empanadas indú. —Victor sabía de qué negocio estaba hablando y trató de ignorar la molestia de saber que alguien más le había regalado comida a su omega—. Estaba deliciosa, pero estaba muy condimentada, seguro me cayó mal.

—Oh, _solnyshko_ , creo que de todos modos deberíamos ir al médico, probablemente te puedan dar algo para bajar el malestar.

—No creo que sea necesario, Vitya —el japonés se tapó con el edredón y lo miró con cansancio escrito en cada línea de su rostro, Victor negó con la cabeza en desaprobación—. ¿Me puedes preparar un té? Sí es genmaicha mucho mejor, ¿sí? Estaré mejor.

—Sólo porque creo ciegamente en ti.

 

* * *

 

Habían pasado más de tres días y Yuuri parecía no mejorar ante las terribles náuseas que lo invadían; con constantes viajes al baño y viviendo a base de botellas de suero, Victor decidió que irían al hospital sin importar las débiles protestas de su esposo. Yuuri era terco pero cuando se trataba de su pareja, Victor lo era más.

Después de los exámenes médicos, Victor entendió bastantes cosas que lo habían desconcertado pero que ahora tenían el total sentido del mundo.

La constante necesidad de cubrir todo con esencia, de proteger y celar —más de lo que era costumbre— a su esposo y su necesidad de absorber el aroma de Yuuri todo el tiempo.

Oh, el aroma de Yuuri; tan dulce y embriagador que en el último mes no hacía más que hacerlo querer quedarse pegado al otro todo el día hasta que el japonés lo sacaba casi a rastras de su hogar para que hiciera su trabajo.

—Felicidades, van a ser padres —la doctora especialista en obstetricia les dijo sonriente y les pasó unas cuántas hojas con los resultados de las pruebas—. Tienes casi ocho semanas de gestación.

Su alfa ya sabía que su esposo estaba embarazado.

Victor miró a la doctora y no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa. Ya habían discutido la posibilidad de comenzar una familia lo antes posible pero en realidad no habían planeado más allá del hecho de que Yuuri dejara de tomar los contraceptivos para dejar que su cuerpo se acostumbrara nuevamente a la posibilidad de concebir.

—¿Están listos para ver a su bebé?

 

* * *

 

La noticia de que el matrimonio Nikiforov-Katsuki estaba embarazado llegó primero a sus seres más cercanos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Yurio dejó caer su cuchara en el plato de sopa que tenía enfrente y los miró como si una tercera cabeza les hubiera crecido. Técnicamente, pensó Victor, una tercera cabeza crecería en el vientre de Yuuri.

—Estamos esperando un bebé —Yuuri le dijo como si de alguna manera la noticia le hiciera daño al rubio. No era un secreto que el japonés había prácticamente adoptado al Yuri ruso y aunque este lo negara ferozmente siempre aceptaba las atenciones y cuidados del otro.

—Vas a ser un hermano mayor. —Victor se preparó para el arrebato del menor pero el otro simplemente los siguió mirando como si hubieran dicho algo sin sentido.

—¿Yurio?

—Un bebé… —Yurio terminó de comer y el resto de la noche transcurrió como si nada hubiera pasado. El sutil olor de la ansiedad en Yuuri le hizo pensar en obligar a Yurio a disculparse pero su instinto de consolar a su Yuuri era mucho más grande.

—Un bebé. Del Katsudon y el vejestorio, un bebé.

Victor se detuvo fuera de la habitación que le habían asignado al rubio en casa, sorprendido de los susurros que atravesaban la madera de la puerta.

—Debería ser ilegal que Victor sea padre pero supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

Frunció el ceño ofendido, él podía ser el mejor padre del mundo e iba a demostrarlo.

— _Dedushka_ … voy a ser un hermano mayor.

—¿Vitya? —se giró sorprendido casi tirando las tazas llenas de té que llevaba en las manos. Su esposo lo esperaba en el umbral de la puerta junto a un emocionado Makkachin —¿Pasa algo?

Victor simplemente miró una vez más la puerta de Yurio y negó con la cabeza siguiendo su camino a la habitación principal.

—Nada, _zolotse_ , no pasa nada.

 

* * *

 

La noche siguiente Yurio le entregó una bolsa de papel a Yuuri y se fue diciendo que tenía cosas pendientes que hacer con Lilia.

Su esposo no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas al ver el conjunto de ropa con adorables tigres estampados.

Victor se enteraría después que Yurio siempre quiso tener hermanos pero nunca le cumplieron su deseo de cumpleaños.

 

* * *

 

Los antojos de Yuuri no habían sido del todo extraños, hasta que lo fueron.

—¿Vitya? —Victor despertó ante el insistente mover de su esposo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —se levantó con pesar y se restregó los ojos. No había sido una semana fácil, Yuuri insistía en levantarse a las dos de la madrugada para comer algo que se le haya antojado y Victor tenía que asegurarse de lo que consumiera no fuera dañino para ninguno de los dos.

—Quiero unos nuggets con yogurt —Yuuri jugeteaba con sus manos encima de su abultado estómago. Victor suspiró y se recostó de lado para poder restregarse en el vientre de su esposo.

—Iré al McDonalds, espera, mientras puedes comer el yogurt.

Fue y regresó con una cajita de nuggets y una malteada, Yuuri estaba en la barra de la cocina con el yogurt destapado frente a él y una cuchara a un lado. Cuándo lo vio con la caja amarilla con rojo sus ojos se iluminaron y prácticamente le arrebató el pedido de las manos.

Victor vio con horror como Yuuri tomaba una pieza y la hundía en el lácteo como si de fondue se tratara e inmediatamente llevárselo a la boca, dejando salir un suspiró de satisfacción.

—Que delicioso.

Dejó la malteada en la barra sin ganas de comer algo hasta borrar esa imagen de su cabeza.

 

* * *

 

—Es una niña, felicidades.

Esa tarde, Yurio lo golpeó diciendo que tenía una cara asquerosa y que se aseguraría de robarse a la niña con tal de que Victor no ayudara a educarla.

 

* * *

 

Makkachin se autoproclamó el guardián de la nena y se dio la misión de proteger el vientre de Yuuri. Incluso de Victor.

—¡Makkachin! ¡Déjame tocarla!

El caniche empujó su mano con su peluda pata cuando trató de tocar a su esposo quien sólo reía al ver al perro impedirle acercarse a la bebé.

—¿Quién es un buen hermano mayor? Tú, tú lo eres —le acarició la cabeza al caniche que contento aceptó las caricias que se suponía eran para Victor.

—¡Yuuri! ¡No lo alientes, es mi hija también!

 

* * *

 

Yuuri rompió fuente un día antes del campeonato Europeo y todo el equipo ruso entró en pánico tal y como Yuuri esperaba así que con un plan de respaldo llamó a Christophe que siguiendo las instrucciones del japonés lograron llegar sanos y salvos al hospital.

Victor aún en un estado de casi pánico entró a la sala de partos con Yuuri, quien le apretaba la mano con toda su fuerza cada que una contracción lo atacaba; el dolor de su extremidad se veía opacado por el que recorría a su esposo y lo poco que atravesaba el lazo hasta llegar a él. Victor no sabía si seguir haciéndose el fuerte o llorar con su Yuuri cada vez que el color se le drenaba del rostro del dolor.

El grito más fuerte de su omega lo sacó de sus pensamientos y segundos después el llanto de la bebé retumbó en la sala.

Su hija nació un 14 de febrero a las ocho treinta y cuatro de la mañana y tenía una gran familia que estaba ansiosa por conocerla.

 

* * *

 

—¿Cómo la van a llamar? —Yurio les preguntó cuando al fin las visitas y felicitaciones terminaron. Victor lo miró un momento antes de regresar la atención al pequeño bulto en sus brazos, examinando sus largas pestañas negras y la pelusa oscura que tenía por cabello. Sonrió con cariño y acarició su esponjosa mejilla con un dedo.

—Diana.

 

* * *

 

En un futuro, su hija conocería el hielo y se enamoraría de la magnificencia de este y lo que se podía hacer en él, pero, resultaría ser un amor pasajero que desembocaría en una pasión por el baile; ganaría decenas de premios y se convertiría en la _prima ballerina assoluta_.

Victor estaba orgulloso de su familia y el camino que había tomado su vida. Hace muchos, muchos años se habría visualizado sólo con una vida miserable hasta que un huracán de champaña, boxers y ojos castaños se estrelló en su vida.

 

_Fin’_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que te guste tu regalo de San Valentín (tarde pero seguro), gracias por ser mi amiga y dejarme sacarte información de tus fics ;3; <3
> 
> (Gracias por leer <3 y mil gracias a mi beta que siempre me ayuda en mis locuras, kudos para ti también -3-)
> 
> Diana, pronunciado en inglés cómo: Da-i-a-na.


End file.
